Bloody Hands
by ad-iuficium
Summary: PLOT TWIST Mary doesn't die. Someone is there to save the day. And,of course,that someone is Molly Hopper.


_**A/N**_

Hello! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have taken ages to come back and after this I'll e gone once more. I'll definitely be updating in late June. There's more to 'Moriarty's sister' and another Molly fic. Sadly this is a one-shot. I'd love to hear you think about the new episode. I have mixed feelings but I won't bore you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. Mofftis,you're killing us here!

On with this. Hope you like it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

"Maybe I can still surprise you,Mr Holmes." the old secretary said and pulled a small gun from her purse,pointing it at Sherlock.

Mary was ready to act. Vow or not she wouldn't let Sherlock sacrifice himself for her. For her past. Enough people had died and gotten hurt already. Sherlock wouldn't become another victim.

The silence in the room however was cut by a crystal steely voice that everyone knew about but never had heard in this threatening tone.

"No,mother." Molly Hopper said and made her presence known.

"Molly!" said the old woman holding the gun and looking at her left to her daughter. "What are you doing here?! " she frantically asked the young pathologist.

" _Mother_?!" was heard by the two Watsons in unition who were standing nearby.

"I-I...I didn't do anyth-" the woman tried to reason with Molly and convince her of her mother's innocence.

" You did and you're still doing it! I can't believe this! You've lied to me mother! You've lied all along!" Molly said. Her voice slightly rising with each sentence and getting closer to her mother.

"Look at your hands! Can you see the blood?! I can see it! Do you see it mother? Do you want more? More blood on your hands? How dare you stand there and point a gun to someone? After all that you've done! You ruined lives! You caused deaths! And for what? A bigger house with a garden?!" the pathologist was fuming now and was full on yelling at her mother with disdain. Her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Put that gun down." Molly said.

'' You have no right to hold it. Especially against someone protecting and saving what YOU destroyed." She now seemed simply resolute and spoke with finality. Having already accepted that her mother was a murderer.

"Now." the young female doctor demanded.

"I'm sorry." was uttered by the older woman who now looked at the ground. She slowly handed the handgun she was previously holding to the arched had of her daughter's.

Molly took the gun and with teary and pleading eyes turned to the elder Mr Holmes.''Please,Mycroft. Take her out of my sight."

The man occupying a minor position in the government nodded and instantly the agents by his side rushed to the now crying older woman. "Molly,please. I'm sorry,Margaret. I'm sorry,my dearling."

After she was taken out of the room Mycroft and Greg made their way to the young Watsons were still transfixed over the whole situation and Sherlock was stuck in his mind palace trying to process everything that happened moments ago.

"I tried calling you earlier but neither of you had time for me." Molly explained t the two men apologetically. "Sorry."

Mary sharply turned to Molly. "Where is Rosemund?"

With a small genuine smile Molly replied. "I left her in safe hands. She's with Mrs Hudson. I left two agents with them at Baker Str."

"Can I leave now or do you need me?'' she asked the imposing figure on her left.

"No,my dear. You can leave." Mycroft said. "There's a car waiting outside."

"No. Molly's coming with us. There's a car waiting outside." The consulting detective said with a smile finally looking up from his phone. They didn't notice when he had gotten out of his stupor and grabbed his bloody phone again.

Why would he want her to go at Baker Str? To learn everything there's was to know. Surely. Why else would he want there anyway,mused Molly.

"Fine." she replied,smiling slightly at the his brother.

All the other occupants of the room turned to the exit with Sherlock leading them. However,soon enough Molly stopped John from going further in the hall and with a hand on his arm talked into his ear.

"Let her go. Stop texting her. You're being set up and you make wake the dragon." she said with a knowing look at the doctor.

"How do you know? Nothing drago-"

"I don't care. I'm not saying this for Mary's sake nor yours. Put an end. And mark my words." she said. "I was on time today but I may be unprepared for what may come. Take great care in your doings,John. I'd hate to see another familiar body on my slab. Be careful." Molly warned him and started following Mary and Sherlock once more.

John pondered the new information he'd just gotten and was left to wonder what else Molly knew. What it really a trap? There was an east wind coming and John was sure he would try his best to protect his loved ones. Sherlock may have made a vow but John had broken his own and now was time for redemption.

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **A/N**_

What do you think about John this season? I have mixed feelings about him also. Sorry. Have a nice day,whoever is reading this. :)

-Andriana,Greece


End file.
